bstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Blu100-Jewel100
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Blue Sky Studios Wiki page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 02:21, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Kwj1991 17:31, May 11, 2016 (UTC)Thank you Serious Business Hi Blue, I noticed that you have not been really bothering with this wiki for a bit now and I see that people are copying content from Ice Age. I would like to request that you delete the following images: *File:Latest.png * *File:Eddie_pose.png *File:Crash_pose.png *File:Shira_pose.png *File:Granny_pose.png *File:Ellie_pose.png *File:Brooke_pose.png *File:Buck_pose.png *File:Peaches_pose.png *File:Francine_pose.png *File:Shangri_Llama_pose.png *File:CollisionCourseLogo.png Thanks Nerfmaster8 (talk) 23:31, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Re:images I have you the filenames, should be very easy to find the pages. Here is a gallery of them yet again... ps: please sign your messages Nerfmaster8 (talk) 07:52, January 2, 2016 (UTC) seriously so can you remove those images or am i going to have to adopt this wiki and do it myself? the deletion request is very easy to comply with considering i just gave you the filenames and a gallery of said images. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 23:00, January 4, 2016 (UTC) I currently don't see anything wrong with these images They are Blue Sky Studio related images Blu100-Jewel100 :those files are from ice age and I would appreciate not stealing. --Nerfmaster8 (talk) 23:00, January 4, 2016 (UTC) adopting in that case i'll just adopt this since clearly i have not threatened you in any way besides asking you to delete a few files which you refused. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 23:00, January 4, 2016 (UTC) You will not adopt this when I until I say it's okay. I will deal with the image issue when I'm able to and I promise I will do that soon I've just been occupied with work for a while. I'll get around to it be patient. Blu100-Jewel100 Block requested It's become apparent that the anonymous user at 69.243.186.92 is not going to listen, even though I attempted to help them find a better place to put their fan fiction. You may want to set a block on their address and/or protect the pages they have been editing for a while. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:32, April 16, 2017 (UTC) I took care of that user and let's never have conflict again. Blu100-Jewel100 (talk) 17:03, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Requesting a block I have been attempting to talk with Learnedhand41 for over a month on a couple different wikis regarding not trying to force the Ice Age characters to be something they aren't. I've offered advice about not being so stubborn that adding that information becomes vandalism and even took the time to re-watch Collision Course to take a good look at what happens in the movie, but it's clear that he's stopped listening. As shown on my talk page, he has stated that no matter what other people say, he's going to keep pushing his views about the characters. At the moment, he is about half-way through the block that had to be set on the Ice Age Wiki due to his behavior. You can see an example of that behavior in the edit summary here for Collision Course. On another wiki, when someone offered to help him by writing a fan fiction story that would not feature certain characters, he demanded that the story had to be written the way he wanted it. Since he is continuing his disruptive behavior and is continuing to add false information about a sixth Ice Age movie, I am requesting that he should be blocked from this wiki for a period of time. And since that disruptive behavior is still happening after being blocked for it on another wiki, I recommend that the block here be at as long as the other (two weeks), if not longer. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:53, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Second block request Hello, Blu100-Jewel100, I'm writing to you because I noticed that you're an admin and I want to alert you that the user Learnedhand41 created a page called "Ice Age: Into the Crater", that would be a fictional story about a sixth movie of the Ice Age franchise. http://bstudios.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Age:_Into_The_Crater_(fanon) I don't know if it's possible to create fictional pages (and I don't think so), but the problem is that the story idea is mine, as you can see in this discussion on Ice Age Wiki (my reply on April 19th), and Learnedhand41 stole it: http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:20356 And so I'm asking if you can remove this page from the Wiki. Thanks in advance. : Do not block me! Blue100-Jewel100, the time has come for another block on Learnedhand41's account. Less than a day after the last block expired, he has resumed his belligerant and aggressive behavior, as evidenced by the message he left on his talk page. I am requesting a much longer block this time. Normally, it would be three months as the next step, but six months or a year is warranted. You may want to even consider a permanent block. He is unwilling to accept anything that isn't exactly what he wants it to be and continues to harass and attack others because of it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:19, July 27, 2017 (UTC) : Don't block me again!! For the record, I just had to set a block on Learnedhand41 on a different wiki for the same reasons as before: continuing to try and push his viewpoint onto the characters and wiki members, and yelling and cursing at others. I seriously considered just making the block permanent, but reluctantly decided to be lenient and set it for six months. However, if he cannot control his anger and continues the same kind of behavior on wikis like this, I will change it to a permanent block. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:29, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Sounds fair. Unblock me at the other Wiki, please, RRabbit. Blocking Sim0ns11 I would like to request a block for Sim0ns11. He auto undid my edits again. Sim0ns11: I'm not doing something wrong, Learnedhand41 can't accept that the dino-birds didn't join the protagonists' herd in Ice Age: Collision Course, and so he is continuing to write that they became a part of the herd on their pages, without to have proofs to affirm this, while I have proofs to say that they didn't join the herd. Learnedhand41 is the only one that has to be blocked. Learnedhand41: Frankly it's your fault, you think that the Dino-birds aren't herd members. It makes me sick to my stomach! They ARE members of the herd. Blu100-Jewel100: You are both right. so I will correct it neither of you will be blocked. They weren't members until they started to help in the saving of the world near the end of the movie. Sim0ns11: I think they aren't herd's members because when, in the last scene, if you remember, Manny, Ellie, Sid and Brooke walk away, we can see that around them there are the animals that are talking and dancing, and between them there are Diego, Shira, Peaches, Julian, Crash, Eddie and Buck, but not Gavin, Gertie and Roger. If they were herd's members, they should have appeared in that scene, but since they didn't appear, they aren't a part of the herd. Do you agree? I think it can't be a mistake. Blu100-Jewel100: I agree because although they help in the end there is no solid evidence to point out that they actually joined the herd I just changed it but Learnedhand41 changed it back then I changed it back. If this keeps up I'll block him. Learnedhand41: What if the Dino-birds have an Ice Age 6? Blu100-Jewel100: Learnedhand41 the key word is if. Exactly, Learnedhand41, as I said you several times, if the dino-birds will have an Ice Age 6 as herd's members we'll be able to put them in the herd, but for now we have no proofs to affirm that they joined the herd during the fifth movie and so we can't write that they are a part of it. Okay? Sim0ns11 (talk) 21:50, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Blu100-Jewel100: Sim0ns11 I blocked Learnedhand41 since he kept reinserting his false info everytime I did a rollback for 5 minutes straight. He is blocked for a week. Too harsh? Okay, thanks so much. I don't know if you noticed that, but Learnedhand41 created a page about an Ice Age 6 fanfiction: http://bstudios.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_Age:_Into_The_Crater_(fanon) Just to warn you about it, because since it is a fanfiction, its page should be removed, right? Sim0ns11 (talk) 13:10, July 30, 2017 (UTC) : I've seen fan fiction that is added so often on so many wikis that it goes beyond spam. I then treat it as vandalism. But I also have tried to temper my attitude towards it recently because I realized that letting people be creative is necessary. Every invention started with someone saying "What if" or "I want" and then working towards it. : This fanfic story is a little different than those. It was actually started by a different person that was doing the fan fiction spam routine and I was marking it for deletion. Then I decided to try letting it stay here and renamed it to show it was fanon. After that, Learnedhand41 changed the name twice and which characters would be in it, but not the rest of the description. So he didn't create the page. He commandeered it to become his story. : Maybe that wouldn't be an issue, but he's been so disruptive that it washes away any legitimate edits he might make. If you remember the story of the boy who cried wolf, the villagers got fed up with that boy giving them false information, and when the time came that he really needed them to listen to him, nobody wanted to any more. He had a legitimate concern, but nobody wanted to hear anything further from him. : I'm going to revert it back to before Learnedhand41 changed it, but the name will have to be slightly different since I don't have sufficient rights to move it back to the same name. And, Blu100-Jewel100, that block wasn't harsh at all. It's a lot more lenient since he's probably not going to change his behavior. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:50, July 30, 2017 (UTC) : Blu100-Jewel100: TO ALL MEMBERS OF THIS WIKI. I'VE JUST FINISHED DELETING THE ICE AGE 6 FANFICTION ARTICLES AS WELL AS THE UNOFFICIAL ICE AGE 6 MOVIE ARTICLES THIS HAS TO STOP. Fan fiction to be deleted One of the fan fiction stories is back, "Ice Age 6 (2019)". I have been marking it for deletion because it's just the basic description of Collision Course changed to be a sixth movie with twenty times more effort spent on listing who will be in it instead of the movie itself. Learnedhand41‎ has been undoing the deletion notice without saying so. Please delete the page and set another block. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:37, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Don't block me! I'll do whatever you like! Blu100-Jewel100: Okay Learnedhand41 here's what I'll do. I'm going to delete this Fanfiction "Ice Age 6 (2019)" page. If you leave it be then I won't block you. However if you undo the deletion and recreate/reinstate this page I will block you. Although when you're sure you can find a legitemant source that says it's in the works we can remake the page together with the actual plot and no fanfiction. RRabbit42 I took care of it and deleted the page Wiki Design Hi! I would like to suggest you a new background for the wiki. User The Woolly Howl has done great work in designing How To Train Your Dragon Wiki, and I would like to design this wiki with the same idea. I also would like to ask if you could promote me to an adimn since I can't edit CSS if I'm not one. I also would like to clean this wiki, like deleting fanfic pages and pictures. UPDATE: Hi again, I've tried some backgrounds with my personal CSS, what do you think? If you have other suggestions for a background I can try those, too. I personally like 4 and 5 the most, 5 a bit more. The background in 3, 4 and 5 is the same as in blueskystudios.com (3 is the original, 4 and 5 more lighter). Wiki.jpg|1 Wiki3.jpg|2 Wiki2.png|3 Wiki4.png|4 Wiki5.png|5 Wiki6.png|6 Cool Doggy (talk) 11:10, June 22, 2018 (UTC) None of these really appeal to me at the moment. So let's leave it as it is. Ok, I understand. Other thing, there are some fanfic pages created here like Valiente's First Mark and Roz, and I wonder why those haven't been deleted. Does this wiki allow fanon articles too? Cool Doggy (talk) 19:46, June 23, 2018 (UTC) No. Give me the links so I can deal with them myself. Okay Blu100-Jewel100 (talk) 20:07, June 23, 2018 (UTC) *Valiente's First Mark (fanon) *Roz *Antonio *Fender (it's a duplicate page of Fender Pinwheeler) *Geraldo *Gex *Isabela *Mariana *Opossum *Sloth *Rex *Santa Claus (he did appear in the Christmas special of Ice Age, but the article doesn't have information at all) *The Chairman, *The Red Baron (duplicate of Red Baron) *Vincent "Bob" Zumerski, Pain and Panic *Vultures *Ice Age: The Scrat Attack *Blue Sky Studios Fanon Wiki *Could you change Foster (fanon) article's name to Foster *RollerCoaster Tycoon: The Movie *Ice Age: The Series (fanon) *Rio (TV series) *Sally *Nak *https://bstudios.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Candidates_for_deletion Are there other admins here than you in Blue Sky Studios Wiki? There is pretty much stuff to delete here. Cool Doggy (talk) 09:17, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for the list I'll deal with them asap. Also don't spread this list to others (already undid the copy you sent to RRabit42) because as my initial response said I'll deal with them myself. Blu100-Jewel100 (talk) 07:32, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Ok, I thought you would've might needed help but if you can do it yourself then no problem. Could you also add the pictures and change the date in Spies in Disguise article as I requested in RRabit42's wall? Cool Doggy (talk) 09:13, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Don't worry about it and I didn't mean to come off as harsh. Blu100-Jewel100 (talk) 04:32, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Users are creating fanon pages here all the time, I think we should do something to make clear this wiki doesn't allow fanon articles. Cool Doggy (talk) 09:14, June 27, 2018 (UTC) I totally agree! Blu100-Jewel100 (talk) 04:32, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Potential Upgrade If you can promise to still check in with me on everything you'll be changing first before you do change it I may be prepared to offer you admin status. Blu100-Jewel100 (talk) 05:01, June 28, 2018 (UTC) I have much free time now so I'm able to check this wiki often. It would be great to be an admin since I could then remove all the fanon pages and in need block users who are creating them (first asking you, of course). If I would like to do some changes with the wiki, I'll ask you first like I did with the wiki design. Cool Doggy (talk) 10:30, June 28, 2018 (UTC) The pages that still have links between the ones who's links are now broken are the one's that (in my opinion) don't have enough evidence to be deleted. So don't bother with those okay? Blu100-Jewel100 (talk) 09:05, June 30, 2018 (UTC)